


Victorias Unfortunate Timing

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Basically 3 times Victoria accidentally walks in on Aaron and Robert as they hide and 1 time she watches as they don't.(It sounds like she watches them have sex. She doesn't!)





	Victorias Unfortunate Timing

**The bedroom**  
  
Honestly, she should know better to knock before entering a room, good manners an all that. But when you're super excited to be showing off your brand new watch that you just got from your lovely boyfriend, you kind of forget about manners and jump straight in without thinking.  
  
Which is why she should have knocked before walking in Aaron and Roberts bedroom. If anything, she should have heard Roberts moans, heard his pleas and praises.  
  
"Rob! You would not believe what Adam got me the other d-!"  
  
She paused and knew right there and then that that image would never leave her brain. Because what she saw...ugh. What she saw was her brother lying flat down on the bed, covers to his waist and his arms disappearing underneath. A large bump was just there where Robert...where his private area was and at the bottom of the bed poked out four feet.  
  
That meant Aaron was underneath giving him a...oh god...  
  
Vic decided to wait until another day to show Robert her watch.  
  
....  
  
  
**The party**  
  
  
Vic was drunk. Probably too drunk to stand but dammit, she needed a goddamn pee and nothing was going to stop her from doing just that. Adam had long given up on trying to control her drinking since he was with Ross Barton of all people downing shot after shot.  
  
Someone accidentally threw an empty plastic cup and knocked down a picture.  
  
Maybe a party in her house wasn't such a good idea.  
  
She ran upstairs and raced towards the bathroom, opening it without knocking only to be met with another image she never wanted to see.  
  
Aaron pinned back against the bathroom wall, Robert in front of him, one hand on Aaron's wrists holding them above his head. Aaron's jumper had hiked up on his stomach a little bit and Roberts free hand was deep down Aaron's pants.  
  
Aaron was the one to notice.  
  
"Vic!"  
  
She squealed and slammed the door shut.   
  
"Sorry! I need a pee! Stop hogging the bathroom!"  
  
....  
  
**The Woolpack Stairs**  
  
So this one wasn't as bad as the other times Vic had walked in on them. In fact this one wasn't bad at all...sort of. It was the sort of thing you saw normally at a nightclub.  
  
She needed to go out back and collect a box of carrots from the storage cupboard, so of course, she went. She walked out the kitchen and straight to the hallway and walked past the-oh.  
  
On the stairs. On the stairs, Robert stood kissing Aaron in a filthy way that really looked to be, if she could judge it, explicit. He had one arm hoisting one of Aaron's legs up that was wrapped around his hips and he was grinding deep onto Aaron, moaning into his kisses.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
She ran towards the storage cupboard with a hand covering the side of her face.  
  
She swore she heard them fall.  
  
...  
  
**The Woolpack**  
  
  
Robert and Aaron had decided not to drink for new years because of Liv. They didn't want to drink in front of her because they felt as if it wouldn't be fair to her. She was just getting over her drinking problem after all.  
  
Vic was off work today and sat at the bar as she waited for Adam to come back from the toilet. She had a glass of wine in her hands as she sipped generously at it, pulled on her red skirt and sighed. New year's was going to be amazing.  
  
She looked around the room and found Liv talking with Gabby, thankfully sipping on a glass of orange juice. That meant Robert and Aaron were...where exactly?  
  
She scanned the room again and found them in a secluded corner. Robert had his arms around Aaron's waist, smiling and laughing into his neck.  
  
"I love you...so so much"  
  
Aaron smiled and pulled Roberts face out of his neck to wrap his arms around his neck. He kissed Robert once before Robert laughed mischievously and reached into his back pockets.  
  
What was he up to?  
  
Robert pulled out a...plant? And hung it hi-oh!   
  
He managed to get the plant to stick to a tiny hole in the wall and Aaron shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Christmas is over..."  
  
"So? Quit ruining all my romantic plans. Besides, I didn't get my Christmas mistletoe kiss..."  
  
"Fine. Since you asked so nicely"  
  
Aaron tugged on the back of Roberts hair with his hands and kissed him. Robert pushed forward until Aaron's back was leaning against the wall and pulled away from the kiss with a smile.  
  
"In an hour, we're gonna be having our new year kiss..."  
  
"Yeah. And?"  
  
"Well....I've never had a new years kiss with someone I've loved before so...it better be good"   
  
Aaron shoved his arm and laughed.  
  
"Shut up"   
  
"Alright Vic?"  
  
Vic screamed in surprise and nearly dropped her drink.  
  
"Adam! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry. What you looking at?"  
  
She took one last look at the happy couple, Robert dangling the mistletoe around Aaron's face, tickling his nose and kissing him gently after hearing him giggle and push him away softly. Vic looked away and kissed Adam.  
  
"Nothing happy New years"


End file.
